


Possession

by The_amine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bully kuroo tetsurou, Canon Compliant, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, kuroo tetsurou plays basketball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_amine/pseuds/The_amine
Summary: Tsukishima don't understand why his senior Kuroo Tetsurou hates him and loves to bully him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 45
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

Tsukishima kei loves interval and today he was liking it more than usual because he wants to sleep, he didn't sleep at night at all. He and his best friend Yamaguchi were having a movie marathon. Tsukishima hates the fact that Yamaguchi is not in his school. He misses his best friend not that he is going to accept that to Yamaguchi. 

Tsukishima was trying to sleep suddenly. Somebody lightly patted on his back, Tsukishima mentally cursed the person whoever was disturbing him. He lift his head to see who was disturbing his precious sleep. He saw his classmate Shino standing in front of his seat.

"Umm...Tsukishima san" Shino stuttered 

"Yeah thats my name" Tsukishima replied as usual in his cold tone.

Shino took out an envelope from his pocket and gave it to Tsukishima.

"Please read this letter and please do tell me your answer" he said and ran away quickly.

It was a confession letter. Tsukishima was not shocked at all because he always gets confession letters from boys and girls of his class and this was sixth letter of this week. Tsukishima was not interested in anyone but he also don't want to hurt people's feelings so he always used to read those letters. He is a salty person but he is not heartless and reading won't hurt him so he always read those letters most of them were about how pretty they found him like he already don't know this.

Tsukishima was about to read Shino's letter suddenly somebody snatched the letter from his hand. Tsukishima looked up to see who it was and it was none other than Kuroo Tetsurou, the popular guy from third year and Tsukishima's bully.

"Oya? Blondie got a confession again, i don't get this why people wants to be with you, i mean just look at you ugly personality and ugly face" Kuroo said with a grin on his face. 

Tsukishima glared at Kuroo "what's your problem Kuroo san and give the letter back"

"Oh you want to read this letter so badly let me read for you. No let me read it to the whole class" Kuroo laughed.

"No please it will be so embarrassing for shino" Tsukishima tried to take the letter back from Kuroo's hand.

Kuroo's laugh turned into a frown "look at you being worried about him. Don't tell me you also like him huh blondie"

"No what the hell are you saying" Tsukishima yelled 

Kuroo didn't listened to Tsukishima, he stood up on the bench. Everyone was watching him. Some students were shocked and some were blushing and squealing like pigs.

"Hey everyone, so today my little Tsukki got a confession letter and i think we all should know what's in the letter, shouldn't we?"

Everybody started hooting like an owl and some were looking at Tsukishima who was gritting his teeth in aggression. 

"Kuroo san stop it, its not funny" Tsukishima yelled now the whole class was looking at him.

"Tsukki when did i said its funny, lets read it and find out its funny or not"

Kuroo opened the envelope, it was decorated with many beautiful stickers and was written on a pink page. Kuroo sneered at the letter and start reading it.

Letter

Hello Tsukishima san, it took me alot of courage to write this letter and I hope you will like it. I like you since the starting of the session. First day when you entered the class, I really found you beautiful and mesmerising. First I thought it was just a mere attraction but when we got partnered for the chemistry project that time I understood my feelings for you, you were so polite and calm with me, at that time I fell for you even more. I don't know why many people think that you are rude or you are a cold natured person but I think its just complete opposite. I think you are genuinely nice you just don't show it. Honestly i don't know what else to write in a confession letter because its the first time I am confessing to someone, you are the first person i genuinely like. So will you like to go out with me.

Kuroo finished reading the letter, whole time he was scowling and Tsukishima was angry and annoyed by Kuroo's mocking tone while reading the letter. Tsukishima really liked the letter, it was quite genuine but he was also feeling sorry for Shino.

"So Tsukki now tell me your answer yes or no" Kuroo asked with his shit eating grin.

"What do you mean Kuroo san"

Kuroo glared at Tsukishima "don't play dumb blondie, you know very well what I mean. Will you go out with him or not" 

Tsukishima remained silent. He don't want to date anyone. Even if he start dating someone he is sure Kuroo will also bully them. That's the reason Tsukishima doesn't have many friends at school. He doesn't want people to get bullied by Kuroo because of him.

Kuroo was getting impatient he held Tsukishima's chin between his thumb and index finger and brought his face closer to his own "I am waiting Tsukki answer me yes or no?" He asked while squeezing Tsukishima's face. 

"By the way Tsukki you better say no because you know what will happen if you say yes" Kuroo whispered in Tsukishima's ear.

Tsukishima's breathe hitched. He knew what Kuroo meant. He looked at Shino with apologetic eyes. Tsukishima noticed Shino's face was beet red because of embarrassment. It seemed like he was about to cry.

"N..no.." Tsukishima finally replied, he wanted to say no but not like this, not in front of the whole class he was about to do it personally but because of Kuroo it all went wrong. 

After listening Tsukishima's answer everyone started laughing at Shino except Tsukishima and Kuroo.

"Oh you are so heartless Tsukki you rejected the poor boy. Now what to do with this stupid letter. Let's tear it." Kuroo said in a mocking tone. 

Tsukishima was looking at Kuroo in disbelief "stop it Kuroo san, you have done so much already."

Kuroo didn't listened to him and tear the letter into bits and threw them on Tsukishima's face. Kuroo looked at Shino and smirked "write a better confession letter next time."

Tsukishima was not able to understand why Kuroo was doing this , why does Kuroo hate him so much. Does Kuroo hate him because he gets confession letter but Kuroo gets way more confession letter than him. Then what was the reason why Tsukishima has to suffer.

Kuroo came near Tsukishima "what is this blondie you look like you are going to cry. Do you feel so bad for that kid huh?"

Tsukishima didn't reply, he was just glaring at Kuroo. He didn't know what to say, he was trembling with fear and anger.

"Don't give me silent treatment Tsukki, I-" before Kuroo can end his sentence the school bell rang."I guess, i have to go Tsukki, i will see you at lunch break" with that Kuroo left the class.

______________

After the incident in the interval Tsukishima was not able to look at his classmates especially Shino. It was lunch break and Tsukishima decided not to go to the cafeteria because he was sure Kuroo will be waiting for him and Tsukishima didn't want to create a scene again. 

Tsukishima was trying to read his book peacefully suddenly Kuroo entered the class. Tsukishima cursed every god who were writing his fate. He really don't want to deal with Kuroo.

"Hey blondie, why didn't you came to cafeteria" Kuroo asked while sitting near him."here eat this" Kuroo gave Tsukishima a sandwich and a pack of strawberry milk. 

"I don't need this, i don't feel like eating" Tsukishima said in a low voice. 

"Look at you so skinny, you should eat more , i feel disgusted whenever i look at you"

"So don't look at me, i am not asking you to look at me "

"What if i want to look at you" Kuroo said with a grin.

Tsukishima was annoyed "what do you want Kuroo san?"

"I want you to eat this ,Tsukki" 

"If i will eat this will you leave me alone" Tsukishima said without looking at him.

"Maybe yes"

Tsukishima tried his best not to roll his eyes "fine I will eat this"

Tsukishima took a small bite from the sandwich. He doesn't want to admit but the sandwich was really tasty and so was the strawberry milk. Tsukishima realised how hungry he actually was. Tsukishima can feel Kuroo's eyes on him but he didn't say anything, he didn't want to make Kuroo mad again. After finishing the food he threw the waste in the dust bin. Tsukishima turned to Kuroo to thank him but Kuroo was already leaving the class.

"You know, you should eat more" Kuroo said and left the class.


	2. Chapter 2

After school Kuroo was at the court practicing for his basketball match with his best friend Bokuto and Akaashi. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice of certain someone. That voice was too familiar for Kuroo, the voice was deep but laced with honey.

"Kuroo what are you thinking bro" Bokuto asked while patting on Kuroo's back. 

Kuroo snapped from his thoughts "Bo, Akaashi you go home without me, i have some work to do, i will lock the gym don't worry "

"Bro but i want to practice more" Bokuto complained, he was energetic as always. 

"Bokuto san lets go home. I am also tired, we will practice tomorrow morning" Akaashi said. 

"Okay, Akaashi lets go. By bro see you tomorrow and don't forget to lock the gym"

Both of them took their bags and left the gym after few minutes. Kuroo hurriedly lock the gym and went to the direction where the voice was coming from, he can still hear the voice, the more close he goes the more clear he can listen to the voice. Finally he reached the end of the corridor, there he saw Tsukishima talking on the phone. Kuroo doesn't like to invade someone's privacy but when he saw Tsukishima talking so secretly, it made him curious so he decided to listen.

"No, you don't have to pick me from school. I don't understand why you're not coming home, you should come home. Mom will be happy to see you." Tsukishima's voice was mixed with happiness and annoyance. He went silent for few minutes and then continued "okay fine lets meet at the park."

Kuroo was curious as well as angry. He was wondering with whom Tsukishima was talking. According to their conversation , they seems pretty close. Who can it be? After thinking for some minutes. Kuroo decided to go after Tsukishima and see with whom he was meeting.

__________________

After they reached the park, Kuroo saw a guy who was ofcourse older than him. Kuroo was not able to see that guy's face but by his physical appearance Kuroo could definitely tell he was not a school student. 

"Hey Kei, how are you?" the guy yelled and ran towards Tsukishima and hugged him.

Kuroo clenched his fist. He was not able to understand why he was angry, was he angry because that guy called Tsukki by his first name or was he angry because that guy was hugging his Tsukki and Tsukishima was letting him do that. Kuroo paused his thoughts. "Did i just called that blondie 'My Tsukki', what's wrong with me." Kuroo again looked at Tsukishima. He saw Tsukishima laughing , it was first time he was seeing Tsukishima like that whenever Tsukishima is with Kuroo , he is either frowning or getting scared by Kuroo.

Kuroo was losing his cool. He really wants to separate that guy from Tsukishima. He just want to punch that guy in his face. But he don't want to make a scene in public so he decided to leave. 

"I will deal with you next day blondie" he mumbled under his breathe. 

____________________

Next day Kuroo was frowning for the whole day. He was waiting for interval. He really wants to interrogate Tsukishima. 

Bokuto and Akaashi also noticed the sudden change in Kuroo's behaviour. They both were worried about him.

"Kuroo bro, what happened to you? You are not looking fine" Bokuto asked

Kuroo shrugged "naah bro, everything is fine"

Akaashi looked at Kuroo with questionable eyes "I don't think so everything is fine, you look quite annoyed today, is it because of Tsukishima san"

Kuroo scrunched his nose "what? Why did you bring that annoying brat in this? How can he be the reason behind my mood"

"I don't know you always looked annoyed whenever someone confesses to him or even when someone talks to him" Akaashi replied. 

"I think you have a crush on Tsukki" Bokuto cooed

Kuroo don't know why his blood started boiling when Bokuto called Tsukishima 'Tsukki' .

"Its not like that, have you ever looked at him, he is so ugly and his personality is uglier." Kuroo said while gritting his teeth.

"I don't think so he is ugly infact after Akaashi he is the prettiest in the school " Bokuto said innocently.

Kuroo lost his cool and he held Bokuto by his collar "What did you call him? Don't call him pretty and don't call him Tsukki, okay "

"Bro, you need to calm down" Bokuto tried to calm him down. 

Kuroo was shocked by his own behaviour, he let go Bokuto's collar "I am sorry bro, i don't know what's got into me"

"Kuroo san you should talk to Tsukishima san if anything is bothering you about him" 

"I don't know what are you talking about Akaashi, I am leaving first and don't wait for me today. I won't be coming for the practice." with this Kuroo left.

_________________

When Kuroo entered Tsukishima's class room no one was there whole class was empty. Only Tsukishima was sitting on his regular seat which was near the window. Kuroo went near Tsukishima's seat. He saw Tsukishima sleeping peacefully. Kuroo noticed how beautiful Tsukishima looks while sleeping ,he was not wearing his glasses. Kuroo noticed his lashes, they were long . Kuroo was admiring the beauty of sleeping blonde but suddenly he remembered yesterday's events. He frowned.

"Oi blondie, wake up."

"Let me sleep i didn't slept the whole night" Tsukishima muttered in his sleep. 

"What were you doing the whole night, Tsukki" Kuroo groaned. Kuroo was furious he took someone's water bottle and pour the whole water on Tsukishima. 

"What the fuck?" Tsukishima was shocked by the sudden attack.

"Tsukki, you were looking thirsty so i thought i should give you some water" Kuroo smirked.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kuroo san" Tsukishima yelled 

"What the hell is wrong with me, huh Tsukki, let me show you what's wrong with me " Kuroo held Tsukishima's wrist and start dragging him.

"What did i do this time, he is looking mad but i haven't done anything" Tsukishima thought to himself. 

Kuroo was dragging Tsukishima through corridors. Everyone was looking at them with wide eyes. Suddenly they stopped at the gym. The gym was empty. Kuroo dragged Tsukishima inside the gym. Kuroo let go Tsukishima's wrist which made him stumble on the floor. 

Tsukishima managed to stand up "Kuroo san, what are you trying to do? Everyone was watching us it was so embarrassing."

"Ohh really Tsukki it was embarrassing, how come clinging to an older man in public was not embarrassing " Kuroo hissed. 

"What are you talking about Kuroo san" Tsukishima looked at Kuroo with a confused face 

"Don't act innocent Tsukki i saw you at the park with that guy"

"What the hell, were you stalking me Kuroo san?"

"Who will stalk you blondie, I was just passing and then I saw you getting all thirsty over a man , so tell me Tsukki, Is this your type? Do you like older man? Does my little Tsukki got some Daddy issues" Kuroo was spitting venom. 

Tsukishima looked at Kuroo, tears were rolling down by his eyes. He was so furious and angry at Kuroo's words that he slapped Kuroo "Kuroo san you you really are a horrible person. You should listen to yourself what you are saying. The man you are talking about was my brother" Tsukishima said while crying.

Kuroo was shocked. How can he do this. He not only made Tsukishima cry but also said some hurtful things to him. Tsukishima was still crying. Kuroo wants to apologise to him but before he could say anything Tsukishima cut him off.

"I don't know what i have ever done to you Kuroo san. I don't understand why do you hate me so much but please stop bringing people who are close to me in this."

Kuroo was feeling guilty, he doesn't hate Tsukki, he can't even think about hating someone especially Tsukki. Kuroo opened his mouth for apologising but it was too late before Kuroo can apologise Tsukishima ran away from him.

Kuroo thought of apologising to Tsukishima after school but he was not able to found Tsukishima anywhere. 

_________________

Next day Kuroo went to Tsukishima's class but Tsukishima was not there. He asked his classmates they told him that Tsukishima was absent. It made Kuroo more worried.

"Kuroo san, Are you alright?" Akaashi asked .

Akaashi was an observant person so lying to him will not be a good idea so Kuroo decided to tell him everything. 

"Yeah i did a horrible thing"

"What bro!! What did you do?" Bokuto asked worriedly.

"I said something horrible to Tsukki."

"What did you said to him this time." Akaashi deadpanned.

Kuroo sighed "yesterday i saw Tsukki with some guy. He was older then us and he was so close to Tsukki that I lost my cool and next day i asked Tsukki about him and that guy was his brother"

"Wait, wait Kuroo san, don't tell me instead of asking him politely you said some mean things to him."

"Yes, you are right" Kuroo admitted 

"Kuroo san, you really are pain in the ass" Akaashi frowned 

"I know Akaashi, i know, but the main problem is he is not coming to school because of me."

"But tell me one thing bro, why did you even do this? Why do you even care if Tsukki i mean Tsukishima has a boyfriend or not" Bokuto asked with a straight face.

Kuroo went silent for few minutes, yes Bokuto is right. Why did he care if Tsukki has a boyfriend or not. Was he jealous? No, why would he be jealous he doesn't care if that stupid brat has a boyfriend or not. 

"Kuroo what are you thinking?"

Kuroo snapped from his thoughts "I don't know bro, i was just worried about him. I thought maybe that guy was using Tsukki, i don't want him to get hurt."

"Kuroo san you know your way was wrong, you could have asked him nicely"

"I know Akaashi but what to do now" Kuroo asked. 

"Don't do anything right now give Tsukishima san some space and please focus on your game we have a practice match tomorrow"

Akaashi was right he should practice for the game. He will deal with Tsukki after the match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like jealous kuroo honestly and i think many people also like it but not many writers right about jealous kuroo i don't know why?? So i decided to write it myself hahaha *devil laugh* .
> 
> Hope you like my story please keep reading it. Thank you and have a nice day .
> 
> My Twitter : ami_ne_22


	3. Chapter 3

Tsukishima was sleeping peacefully but his peace got interrupted by a phone call. He saw the contact name it was 'king'. Kageyama and Tsukishima met through Yamaguchi. At first they used to banter alot but now they are quite close.

Tsukishima picked the call he was still half asleep "hey king, what do you need?"

"Stop calling me that you beanpole." Kageyama yelled from the other side of the phone. 

"Ah stop yelling Tobio and tell me why did you call me"

"Today is one of my practice match so you have to come, Yams is also coming."

"And what about your crush, your majesty"

"Shut it, Hinata is not my crush"

"But i didn't say any name, what made you think I am talking about Hinata?"

"You smart ass" Kageyama laughed "And for your kind information he is not coming. He has to go to his aunt's place"

"Oh okay, i will surely come to see you losing"

"Shut up we are not going to lose even if its a practice match"

"Sure Your Majesty ,so I will see you at the match"

"Yeah see you bye"

_____________________

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi reached the gym where the match was about to take place. They saw Kageyama with this team. They were discussing about the match. After the discussion kageyama noticed them and waved at them. He went to the place where Yamaguchi and Tsukishima was standing.

"Hey finally you guys came"

"Ofcourse we came, what sort of friends do you think we are?" Yamaguchi snickered. 

"Hey king, why this place is empty. Where is the audience?" Tsukishima asked 

"I told you its a practice match"

Tsukishima noded

"Okay guys i have to go i will see you after the match" with that Kageyama made his way to his team.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi made their way to bleachers. Yamaguchi was super excited because his crush Terushima Yuji was also in the same team as Kageyama. Tsukishima was wondering against which team Kageyama is going to play. Tsukishima's confusion got away when he saw a certain bed head. 

"Holy shit"

"Ehh.... what happened Tsuki?"

"That's my school's basketball team Yams!!"

"So what?" Yamaguchi asked confusingly 

"Tadashi!! That's my school's basketball team and I'm here cheering for Tobio, they are going to think I am a traitor"

"Don't worry Tsuki nothing is going to happen, me and Tobio are with you if someone said anything to you we will defend you"

"Yeah" Tsukishima replied, Yamaguchi don't know about Kuroo because Tsukishima don't want him to get worried. He knows how much Yamaguchi cared about him.

Right now Tsukishima was thinking only one thing. What if Kuroo finds out he is cheering for another team, Kuroo will bully him more. Tsukishima tried to hide himself so nobody can see him. He was sure that other members will not recognise him but Kuroo will surely recognise him and what he will do when he will find out that Tsukishima was not supporting his own school. Tsukishima shivered at the thought.

______________________

"Is that Tsukishima san?" Akaashi pointed out 

Kuroo instantly looked where Akaashi was pointing, he saw Tsukishima sitting peacefully on the bleachers. Kuroo was relieved to see the blonde. Sudden realisation hit Kuroo when he saw Tsukishima sitting on the other side of the court, he was supporting the rival team.

"But Akaashi, why he is supporting other team" Bokuto whined like a kid.

"Leave it Bo, he is a fucking traitor" Kuroo hissed. Bokuto and Akaashi looked at each other. They can feel the tension but they remained silent.

"Okay boys stop talking and get ready for the game" coach yelled 

They all lined up and got ready. The match got started. Kuroo was getting distracted by his own thoughts. He noticed hiw Tsukishima and his freckled friend was cheering for Kageyama Tobio. Kuroo already doesn't like Kageyama now he was disliking him more.

Kuroo was so pissed and mad that he keep getting penalties and at the end of the match they lost the game. 

__________________

"Hey Kageyama you really played well" Yamaguchi said with a wide smile on his face. 

"You were good, your majesty" Tsukishima smirked 

"Can you stop calling me that, bean pole"

"You little-" Tsukishima got interrupted by Yamaguchi 

"You guys keep on bantering. I'm going to congratulate Teru"

"What does he see in Terushima san" Kageyama scoffed 

"What do you see in Tangerine" Tsukishima whispered in Kageyama's ear.

Kageyama started blushing "shut up Kei, i said i don't like him"

"And earth is flat" Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

"Huh what's that supposed to mean?" Kageyama tilt his head in confusion. 

"Nothing by the way I am going to buy some drinks, do you want something"

"Yeah milk will be good"

"Okay" with that Tsukishima left the court.

On the other side of the court Kuroo was watching Tsukishima and Kageyama talking. He saw Tsukishima whispering something in Kageyama's ear and Kageyama started blushing. Kuroo frowned and clenched his fist.

"Bro will you manage the team" Kuroo asked 

"Yeah sure why not but where are you going?" Bokuto questioned 

"I have some work to complete"

Bokuto looked at Kuroo. He knew something was going on but stopping Kuroo would not be a great idea so he let him go.

______________________

Tsukishima was buying drinks from the vending machine. It was an empty hallway. He bought a pack of milk for Kageyama, grape juice for Yamaguchi and strawberry milk for himself. He was about to leave but got interrupted by a known voice. 

"Did you enjoy the match Tsukki?"

Tsukishima knows who's the owner of the voice. Tsukishima's breathe hitched. Kuroo was sounding angry and it made Tsukishima more nervous. Was Kuroo angry because of the slap or did he saw Tsukishima cheering for Kageyama. Tsukishima was not able to understand what made Kuroo so angry. He tried to ignore Kuroo but Kuroo held his wrist tightly.

"Are you ignoring me tsukki"

"Ku..Kuroo san" Tsukishima stuttered 

"Are you here to cheer me blondie?" Kuroi grinned 

"Umm..I was here to cheer for our school" Tsukishima lied

"Kuroo's auro became darker, his face was expressionless "since when did that 'king of court' Kageyama Tobio is in our school?" 

Tsukishima mentally cursed himself for telling such a obvious lie "Kuroo san I have to go please let go my hand"

Kuroo tightened his grip around Tsukishima's wrist "what's the rush blondie, Are you so eager to meet that king?"

"Don't call him that" Tsukishima loves to tease Kageyama but he was his friend so no one else is allowed to call him king. 

"Oh so defensive abou him,huh, listen here Tsukki i don't want you to talk to that Kageyama. Do you understand?" 

"What? Why?" Tsukishima was shocked. 

Kuroo frowned, he pinned Tsukishima to the wall "just do what I say blondie"

"What's your problem Kuroo san?" Tsukishima yelled 

"My problem, let me tell you my problem blondie"

Kuroo brought his face close to Tsukishima. Tsukishima can feel Kuroo's cold breath near his cheeks "Tsukki I-" suddenly Kuroo's phone start buzzing. Kuroo growled in annoyance. 

"What is it Bokuto? I told you I am doing some important work" Kuroo hissed, his gaze was still on Tsukishima.

"Bro coach is asking about you, he is so mad at you. Come here as fast as you can" 

"Ahh okay wait I am coming" 

Kuroo looked at Tsukishima who was beet red. He put his hand on Tsukishima's cheek and start creasing it with his thumb "Remember what i said Tsukki if i saw you with that Kageyama you will definitely regret it and sorry for that day i said some mean things to you"

Before Tsukishima could reply, kuroo already left. Tsukishima tried to call out his name but his phone started ringing.

"Tsukki where are you" Yamaguchi yelled from the other side of the phone. 

"Don't worry Yams, i am coming"

"Yeah hurry up" 

Tsukishima made his way to court. He was still confused. Did Kuroo Tetsurou really apologised to him and why did Kuroo asked him to not to talk to Kageyama. It was all so confusing.

"What the hell that rooster head wants from me? Why did he came so close to me and why the fuck I was blushing?" Tsukishima muttered while sipping his strawberry milk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Kageyama and tsukki's friendship. I don't know why people think that both of them hate each other or used to hate each other. I don't think that way, hate is a very big word neither tsukki hates Kageyama nor Kageyama hates tsukki. They just loves teasing each other and i also think they can be very close friends. Well its just my opinion. 
> 
> And i read your comments i am happy that you like this story 😭😭thanks for reading my story and have a nice day!!
> 
> My Twitter: ami_ne_22


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroo was not happy because his chemistry class got cancelled and now they have a P.E class. He loves P.E but not more than chemistry and he was already tired from yesterday's match.

"Kuroo lets go coach is calling us" Bokuto yelled from the other side of the class.

"Yeah coming bro" 

"You know we are having P.E with first year" Bokuto cooed.

"Huh really, this will be interesting" Kuroo grinned. 

They reached the ground. Everyone was already there. They went and lined up with their class. Their coach was telling something which Kuroo didn't bothered to hear. His attention was on a certain blonde.

"Okay go and get changed" the coach yelled and everyone went to the changing room.

Kuroo and Bokuto were about to leave but their coach stopped them "Kuroo, Bokuto why were you late?" Coach asked in a demanding voice, he was done with the captain and vice captain's antics.

"Umm...coach one of the teacher gave us some work" Bokuto tried to make an excuse.

Coach sighed "okay fine whatever but you lost yesterday's game so you have to run extra."

"Okay coach" both of the boys exclaimed.

"Now go and change"

They both went to the changing room. Some students were still changing and some were already done. Kuroo started removing his shirt suddenly everybody got interrupted by a shrill voice.

"Tsukishima san you got a tattoo on your back, its so cool" one of the first year shouted in amusement.

Kuroo looked at the blonde who was annoyed by the sudden attention. Kuroo saw Tsukishima's naked back. He saw a large tatto it was a moon but the weird thing about the tattoo was that the moon was locked inside a cage. Kuroo didn't like the tattoo at all, it was creepy.

"Tsukishima san can I touch it?" one of the first year asked.

He was about to touch Tsukishima but Kuroo held his wrist. It shocked both the boy and Tsukishima. Tsukishima was somewhat thankful he don't want someone to touch him but the other kid was totally scared by Kuroo.

"Kuroo san, um..do you need something?" the boy managed to say.

"Don't you dare to touch Tsukki" Kuroo groaned like an animal.

Before things get out of control Bokuto decided to interfere "Kuroo let the boy go. You are scaring everyone including Tsukishima.

Kuroo let go the boy's hand. He looked at Tsukishima who was still half naked "Do you need an invitation to wear a shirt Tsukishima" Kuroo shouted. 

Tsukishima shivered by Kuroo's voice, he started wearing his shirt. Everyone left the changing room except Kuroo and Tsukishima. Tsukishima was also about to leave but Kuroo pinned him to the nearest locker.

"Ku...Kuroo..san" Tsukishima was trembling with fear.

"Shhh...Tsukki relax I'm not going to kill you so relax" Kuroo whispered in his ear.

Tsukishima breathe heavily.

"So tell me Tsukki were you enjoying it" Kuroo asked in annoyance.

"What?" Tsukishima looked at Kuroo with a confused look.

"You don't understand what I am asking, heh, were you enjoying the attention those boys were giving you?" Kuroo's voice was laced with venom.

"No, ofcourse not, what sort of question is that?"

"Listen here Tsukki, what do you think those bastards really love you, they just want to get in your pants. They just like you for your face, you just got a pretty face but as soon as they get to know you they will realise how ugly your personality is"

Tsukishima was on the verge of crying. He knows whatever Kuroo was saying was true, people only like him because of his face not because of who he is but Tsukishima don't want to listen it from a person like Kuroo.

Kuroo held Tsukishima's chin "look here blondie, just give up trying anyone else to love you or to even touch you."

Tsukishima was not able to understand what was more painful Kuroo's hold or his words. He just wants to get out if the changing room with all his might Tsukishima pushed Kuroo away from him and ran out of the room. He reached to the ground where everyone was standing. He breathing heavily everyone was looking at Tsukishima but nobody dare to ask him anything.

Tsukishima saw Kuroo coming from the changing room. He was glaring at Tsukishima like he is going to devour him. Tsukishima looked the other way.

"Okay class you have to run 10 laps" coach ordered. 

Tsukishima made a tsk sound. He just hate P.E . He don't like to sweat. He hates going all out but does he have a choice, no he don't. He started running he was not the fastest but also not the slowest in his class, he can run fast but why to sweat. Its just a class not like he is running for Olympics. 

Tsukishima was running on his normal pace. Suddenly he heard girls squealing and gushing over Kuroo.

"Kuroo senpai is so hot" one of the girl said 

"He runs so fast, he our school's basketball team captain, he is also good in academics. He is good in everything."

"I know right, I wonder how come he is still single."

Tsukishima knows why Kuroo is single. Kuroo is single because of his rude behaviour. Tsukishima is sure that Kuroo must have scared all his girlfriends away. But if he thinks about it Kuroo is not rude to everyone infact he is polite to everyone except Tsukishima. Tsukishima wonders why is that so? He doesn't want Kuroo to be nice to him he just wants Kuroo to leave him alone. Tsukishima snapped out of his thoughts when someone bumped into him.

"Watch where you are going blondie."

It was Kuroo again. Tsukishima ignored him. He don't want to waste his time with Kuroo, he just wants this class to end.

"Don't ignore me Tsukishima, you know ignoring me will not be good be good for you" Kuroo gritted his teeth.

Hearing his name from the older boy's mouth always send chills to Tsukishima. He tried to run fast so that he can ignore Kuroo but his fate doesn't want that because as soon as he started running away he fell on his knees.

"Oi Tsukki are you alright?"

"Yeah I am fine" Tsukishima lied.

"Bullshit you are bleeding" Kuroo move towards Tsukishima and picked him in bridal style.

"Ku....Kuroo san what are you doing?"

"Shut up blondie I'm taking you to the infirmary"

Tsukishima nodded embarrassingly. 

They reached the infirmary but no one was there. Kuroo put Tsukishima on the bed.

"Tch where's that nurse?" Kuroo frowned. 

"It's fine, I just have to apply ointment. I can do that myself." Tsukishima tried to reach for the ointment but Kuroo pushed him back to the bed.

"I will do that, you stay in your place"

"No you don't have to"

Kuroo glared at Tsukishima, he didn't say anything. He started applying medicine on Tsukishima's wounds. Tsukishima hissed in pain. Kuroo held his hand reassuringly. Tsukishima started blushing.

"Its done, you rest here blondie. I will tell the coach about you don't worry"

Kuroo was about to exit the room but Tsukishima didn't let go his hand, Kuroo's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Um...Kuroo san" Tsukishima was looking down "Thank you for helping me"

Kuroo smiled "Its fine Tsukki, anything for you" he said the last part in a low voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Sorry for late update I was kinda busy with something by the way i have this idea of yakuza au in which kuroo is the leader of nekoma and he got very much interested in karasuno's best hitman Tsukishima kei but the blonde show no interest in Kuroo but one day karasuno's leader daichi lost a bet with Kuroo and Kuroo asks for Tsukishima as a prize. So this the whole plot but i am too lazy to write it so i am requesting if anyone of you like this plot please write a fic 🥺🥺
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading my story. Have a nice day 💞💞
> 
> My Twitter: ami_ne_22


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroo opened his apartment's door. It was a tiring day. All that extra practice was exhausting for him. He went in and locked the door from inside. He went to the living room. He paused when he saw the man sitting on his sofa.

"What are you doing here" Kuroo tried not to yell, he doesn't want to ruin his whole mood. He was too tired to pick a fight.

"This is how you greet your elders?" The said man smirked 

Kuroo remained silent. He just want this conversation to end. All he wants to do was rest but here he was trying to control himself from punching the man in front of him.

"Look son, I can't tolerate this attitude of yours, you are just useless like your mother"

Kuroo clenched his fist. He wants to kick his father out of his house but he can't. 

"What do you want just tell me already?"

"So you understand, I'm here for something important and still you are wasting my time" his father said while liting a cigar. 

Ofcourse Kuroo understands that his father is here just because he wants something, there is no reason for him to be here. He is not a type of father who will check on his child whether his child is doing fine or not. He never cared about Kuroo so there is no other reason for him to be here.

"So you see son, our company is organising a party and I want you to attend that party" his father said with a sadistic smile on his face. 

It was not new for Kuroo, he was used to it. He is the show piece of the family. He hates it, he don't like all these parties and all. People always sugar coats him like he is a fool, like he don't understand why they were being nice to him.

"What made you think, I'm going to attend this party of yours" Kuroo raised his eyebrow 

His father laughed at his son's foolishness "You know, you are in no place to refuse me. I'm paying for this expensive apartment of your and I'm also paying for your other expenses. So think before speaking."

Kuroo clicked his tongue in annoyance. He can't believe his father was using his money against his own son but it was not surprising too. His father can do anything. Kuroo just can't wait to own the company as soon as he turned eighteen, he will automatically become the owner of the company till then he has to tolerate his father. 

"What do you say son? Are you going to come or not?" It was not a question it was a threat and Kuroo understands it very well.

Kuroo gritted his teeth "Yes, I will"

"Good decision at least you are smarter than your mother"

Kuroo lost his cool. He held his father by his collar. He knows his father was purposely provoking him but everything has a limit "Stop mentioning my mother, she has nothing to do with you. She left you because you were not good enough for her so shut up."

"You know, you can get in a problem for your actions" 

Kuroo let his father go. He knew fighting with his father will bring no good to him.

"Well, I think I should leave now and yes don't forget about the party. I will message you the date and address" with that his father left.

Kuroo was boiling with anger he wants to hit someone so badly, he started throwing everything which was near him, the vase, the photo frames, everything. This was the only way he knows to deal with his anger.

After calming himself down, he went inside his room. He laid on his bed, he took a deep breath before closing his eyes. His past started roaming in front of his eyes. He saw his little self crying in the corner of his room. His mother and father yelling at each other. 

"I can't believe I married a man like you" he heard his mother yelling at this father. 

"Then why are you living with me, just leave already"

That's what his mother did she left him and his father. She went away with someone who was much better than his father. 

Kuroo opened his eyes. Tears falling from his eyes. He hates remembering his past. He just want to forget it but he can't, he can't run away from it, can he?

He tried to sleep that night but all in vain. He remembered how his mother used to sing for him whenever he was not able to sleep but now no one is here for him "Why did you left me mom, I'm so lonely here" he mumbled to himself, his voice was low and muffled because of crying. That night Kuroo cried himself to sleep.

Next morning Kuroo woke up with a headache and he blamed and cursed his father for that. He went to his bathroom and took a hot shower. He decided to take an appointment with his therapist. Its been a year with all these therapy sessions but there was no progress. Maybe he should start listening to his therapist. 

After changing into his regular clothes. Kuroo decided to cook for himself instead of ordering something. He took out two eggs from the fridge but suddenly his door bell rang.

"Coming" he yelled from the kitchen. He opened the door, he saw a delivery man.

"Kuroo Tetsurou?" The delivery man questioned. 

"Yes that's me"

"This is for you sir" the delivery man handed him a large parcel.

Kuroo took the parcel and thanked the delivery man. He knew it was from his father. He went inside his room. He opened the parcel. There was a pair of shoes and designer clothes in it with a note saying "wear these at the party, I don't want you to look like a hipster" 

Kuroo clicked his tongue and crumbled the note. Suddenly he received a message from his father. It was about the date and venue of the party. Kuroo didn't replied the message. He sighed heavily thinking about how he is going to survive the party.

____________________

Tsukishima hates waking up early in the morning. He is not at all a morning person but today his parents decided to have breakfast together. Tsukishima don't like the idea of having breakfast with his parents because all they talk about is business and stocks which is not something Tsukishima is interested about. He could have refused but his brother who is the perfect son of the family insisted him to join so here he was sitting with his 'oh so lovely family'.

"How is your college going Akeiteru?" His father asked with a straight face. Many people say Tsukishima is just like his father but Tsukishima don't see any similarity.

"Its good dad, I topped this year too" Akeiteru said with a smile on his face. Tsukishima was not able to understand how can his brother be smiling early in the morning. How come his brother is so enthusiastic is a mystery to Tsukishima which he don't want to solve.

"As expected from my son" his mother said proudly 

"Its not a big deal mom and you will be more happy to know that Kei also topped in his class" Akeiteru looked at Tsukishima with a warm smile. 

Tsukishima glared at his brother asking him to shut up. 

His father looked at Tsukishima "Its good you are not repeating your mistakes you have done in your last school, you have to do good if you want to join our company."

Tsukishima frowned at his father, this is the reason he stopped eating with them, this is the reason he started avoiding them. They always bring his past in between. 

"I don't want to join your company" Tsukishima replied 

"Kei, its not the right time" his brother held his hand. 

"No!! I'm not a perfect son like you and I don't want to be. You can bury your dreams but I can't" Tsukishima yelled. 

"Tsukishima Kei" his father shouted "how many times I have to tell you, you will join the company and you are going to do exactly what I'm saying."

Tsukishima's blood was boiling from anger. He knew this whole breakfast thing was a stupid idea, he should have refused to eat with them.

"Kei, sweetheart you should apologise to your father" his mother said in a low voice. 

This time Tsukishima lost it, he stood up from his chair and flung his plate on the floor, everybody's eyes went wide in shock.

"Apologise my ass, I will never apologise to him. If he wants to act stubborn he can but I will never join his company. Now if you guys excuse me I have some work to do." With that Tsukishima stormed towards his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone first of all I'm sorry for not updating early and second you may find this chapter boring. This chapter is all about tsukki and Kuroo's fam. Personally i think your parents influence your character alot and this is what this chapters is all about. And please don't throw things when you get angry its not a healthy behaviour tsukki and kuroo are stupid to that🤦♀️🤦♀️  
> Thanks for reading this chapter,hope you have a nice day 
> 
> My Twitter: ami_ne_22


	6. Chapter 6

Tsukishima was sitting inside a tattoo studio, it was his first time here and he was sweating because of nervousness. He was fidgeting his fingers while waiting for his turn.

"Kei, firefly" a known voice call out for Tsukishima 

"Yeah" Tsukishima replied in a soft voice.

"Are you nervous baby?" The boy asked, he was concerned about Tsukishima it was all written on his face. It always made Tsukishima wonder how the boy in front of him always knows what he is feeling. He always knows if Tsukishima is angry, sad or nervous. 

"Why would I be nervous? You are here with me" Tsukishima gave him a breathe taking smile. 

The boy laughed while kissing Tsukishima's forehead "Yes, I'm here with you"

Those words put Tsukishima on ease.

"Tsukishima!!!!" Tsukishima woke up with a jerk, he was again sleeping in the class. He saw his teacher yelling his name.

"Yes teacher " Tsukishima replied 

"I'm asking are you fine with this" Tsukishima was not able to understand what his teacher was talking about but he didn't bothered to ask her about it. 

"Yes, I'm fine with it" Tsukishima replied without thinking. 

"So its done, Tsukishima will be the new manager of school's basketball team" his teacher announced. 

"What??" Tsukishima yelled from the top of his lungs. He can't be the manager, especially of the basketball team. 

"You just said yes, now you can't back off"

"But teacher" Tsukishima wants to protest but his teacher was not ready to listen. 

"No buts, you will be meeting the team's captain after this class"

Tsukishima cursed himself under his breathe. If only he was paying attention to his teacher instead of sleeping this would not have happened. Now he has to deal with Kuroo. 

There was one more thing which was scaring Tsukishima to death that was his dream "why did I dreamt about him and why about that particular scenario out of all memories I have with him?" Tsukishima thought to himself .

_________________________

Finally the class ended. Tsukishima decided to tell Kuroo the truth, he will tell him that it was all a misunderstanding, he was not interested in all this manager thing.

Tsukishima went inside the gym. His face went red when he saw Kuroo, who was partially naked. It was the first time Tsukishima has noticed Kuroo so closely and he can't deny the fact that Kuroo is hot. Tsukishima snapped out of his thoughts when a white haired guy waved towards him, Tsukishima recognise him, he was also a first year but Tsukishima don't know his name. 

"Are you the new manager?" The guy asked enthusiastically.

Tsukishima noticed that the boy was taller than him.

"Hey, I'm Tsukishima" Tsukishima introduced himself. 

"Oh, I know you, you are actually quite famous. By the way I'm Lev" he said while winking at Tsukishima. 

"Oya, what are you doing here blondie, Are there not enough boys in your class that you are here to flirt with my teammates" venom was dripping from Kuroo's tone.

"What are you saying captain? He was not flirting with me" Lev interrupted. 

Kuroo didn't replied to Lev instead he just glared at him and Lev ran away to the other side of the gym.

"Now, now blondie tell me why are you here? Are you here to meet me or you just came here to flirt with lev?" Kuroo said with a straight face. 

Tsukishima didn't understand Kuroo's problem, even if he was trying to flirt with Lev which he was not its none of Kuroo's business. Tsukishima opened his mouth to reply but he got interrupted by an angel's voice. 

"Kuroo san, you know you should shut your mouth and let Tsukishima san speak" it was Akaashi, Tsukishima can swear on his life he has never seen such a pretty face in his life. 

"But Akaashi he is disturbing our practice" Kuroo huffed while crossing his arms.

"Kuroo san please shut up and Tsukishima san, Are you our new manager?" Akaashi looked at Tsukishima with a smile. 

This made Tsukishima blushed "uhh..about that I can't be your manager Akaashi san, it was all a misunderstanding. Actually I was sleeping when my teacher asked about this manager thing and I said yes without thinking. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"Its no problem Tsukishima san, we will ask someone else"

"No" Kuroo exclaimed "you will be our new manager. You said yes in the first place, I don't care if it was a mistake or not. We don't have time for finding a new manager"

"Bu..but" Tsukishima stuttered. 

"I'm not listening to any of your excuse. You are our new manager and thats final" Kuroo said with a shit eating grin.

"Kuroo San you are too much, I can't deal with you anymore" with that Akaashi left Tsukishima alone to deal with Kuroo.

At this time Tsukishima was sure he is the most unlucky person in this world. He can't imagine how he is going to deal with Kuroo during all the practice. 

"Kuroo san please try to understand. I'm not the right person for this job."

Kuroo moved towards Tsukishima "believe me Tsukki you are perfect for this job" Kuroo whispered in his ear.

Tsukishima blushed thousands shades of red "Kuroo san, you are too close." Tsukishima said in a low voice. 

"Am I?" Kuroo smirked 

Tsukishima nodded shyly. 

Kuroo tried to control his smile, Tsukishima was looking so innocent it made Kuroo wonder is it the same salty blonde. 

Kuroo moved away from Tsukishima "okay Tsukki, its decided you will be our new manager. Now you can go to your class, I will see you at the practice."

Before Tsukishima could protest Kuroo pushed him out of the gym.

After sending Tsukishima to his class Kuroo returned to his team, he saw his teammates watching him with questionable eyes.

"What?" He asked. 

"What was that captain" lev questioned 

"I don't understand what you guys are talking about?" Kuroo said while raising his eyebrow.

"You are trash Kuroo" Yaku kicked Kuroo on his ass.

"Yaku kun you are so mean" Kuroo pouted. 

"He is not wrong Kuroo san, you literally forced Tsukishima to be our manager when you clearly know that it was not that important" Akaashi sighed 

Kuroo rolled his eyes " come on Akaashi, you know Tsukki is great at organizing and managing we can make a good use out of him."

"Are you sure this is the only reason."

"What other reason it can be?"

"I don't know you tell me. You forced him to be our manager" Akaashi deadpaned.

"There's no other reason Kaashi, don't stress yourself. 

___________________

Tsukishima is sure now that Kuroo Tetsurou is a devil disguised as a human being. How can he be so cruel. Tsukishima is confirmed now Kuroo hates him. He can't believe Kuroo is finding new ways to bully him. Tsukishima don't understand Kuroo at all, one time he is nice to him and other time he is rude to him. Kuroo sure is a mystery which Tsukishima don't want to solve or maybe he does. 

Tsukishima was not able to concentrate in the class. All he can think was about how he is going to tolerate Kuroo. In what new ways ways Kuroo is going to humiliate him. What if he hit him with the basketball, Tsukishima thought while touching his face. No, no Kuroo is not that cruel right? Tsukishima wants to snatch his own hair because of frustration. 

After thinking alot Tsukishima decided to call Yamaguchi after the class because Yamaguchi is the only sensible person in his friend circle. 

Finally the class ended, Tsukishima took his phone out and called Yamaguchi. 

"Tsukki!!!!! You know, I'm in the school right now. You can't call me in the middle of the class " Yamaguchi whispered from the other side of the phone.

"Oh Yams, please shut up and listen to me. I'm in a huge problem."

"What happened Tsukki?" Panic was visible in his best friend's voice. 

"Well you see, i accidentally became the manager of my school's basketball team"

"What?? you 'TSUKISHIMA KEI' became the manager and what do you mean by accidentally?"

"Its a long story. I will explain it to you later. Right now just tell me what should i do?"

"Duh, just say no, what else?"

"What do you think, I didn't tried that. I did say no but they refused to listen." Tsukishima whined like a baby. 

"Relax Tsuki, being a manager is not a bad thing, just do it. Why are you so upset about it?"

"Its not about being a manager, I'm fine with that but the problem is me and the team's captain are not on good terms."

"What do you mean? Did he said something to you, tell me Tsukki."

Tsukishima paused for a moment, should he tell Yamaguchi about Kuroo, no he will panic for no reason. "No, its not like that. We just don't get along."

"Oh okay then, you know I have a plan"

"Yeah what is it?" Tsukishima asked excitedly. 

"So listen here, whenever they ask you to do something, just don't do it correctly, just mess with everything and in the end they will get tired of you and then my friend you will be free."

"Oh my God Tadashi thank you ,you are a life saver" Tsukishima exclaimed. 

"You are exaggerating Tsuki" Yamaguchi laughed. 

"I will call you after school , I have to go now by Yams."

"By Tsukki"

_____________________

Tsukishima took a long breathe before entering the gym. As soon he entered the gym he was greeted by Akaashi. 

"Hello Akaashi san" 

"Hello Tsukishima san, welcome to our team. I'm glad you became our manager" 

Tsukishima felt guilty. 

"I'm also glad to join" he lied.

"Let me introduce you to other members of the team"

Tsukishima nodded in agreement. 

"So lets start from the first year thats Kunimi and Lev."

Kunimi nodded towards him and Lev waved at him excitedly. Tsukishima don't want to be friendly with anyone because he know Kuroo will make a scene about it so he just gave them a small smile of acknowledgment. 

Then there is second year which is me , Suna san, Atsumu san, Osamu san and Sakusa san.

Amongst the second year Tsukishima really liked Sakusa after Akaashi obviously. 

"And last our third year Bokuto san, Ushijima san , Yaku san, Daichi san and you know Kuroo san already." Everyone smiled at Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima nodded.

"Hey, hey, hey Tsukki welcome to our tem" Bokuto yelled. 

It was too much energy for Tsukishima. 

"Don't worry you will get used to his yelling" Sakusa assured him like he can read Tsukishima's mind.

"How do you know?" Tsukishima looked at Sakusa confusingly.

Sakusa chuckled "it was all written on your face" 

"Is that so?" Tsukishima said with a smile.

Sakusa can swear it was the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. 

"Oya, Is blondie trying to be friends with my teammates?" Ofcourse Kuroo always has to say something. 

Before Tsukishima can say something Sakusa interfered "its none of your business Kuroo san, you should go and practice."

"You-" 

"Sakusa san, Kuroo san stop scaring Tsukishima " Akaashi came to rescue, Tsukishima mentally thanked Akaashi, he literally is an angel.

Kuroo glared at Tsukishima "Tsukki, you come with me"

"Me?" Tsukishima asked nervously. 

"Yes you, now come with me."

Tsukishima followed Kuroo like a lost puppy. 

"Here pass me the ball one by one."

Tsukishima knew this was his time to execute his plan, he started passing the ball lazily.

Kuroo frowned "what do you think, you are doing blondie?"

"Huh, I'm passing the ball Kuroo san just like you said"

Kuroo smirked "Acting smart huh Tsukki, you think I don't understand what you are trying to do, mess all you want but I'm not letting you go"

"Shit" Tsukishima cursed under his breath, his plan got failed before even getting started. 

_______________________

Finally the practice ended, Tsukishima was exhausted. He looked at Bokuto who was still energetic. He sighed, he can't tolerate over energetic people. 

"So, who is going to clean the gym?" Suna asked, suna's condition was same as Tsukishima, he was breathing heavily. 

"I think Tsukki should do it after all he is our manager." Kuroo grinned like a cat.

Tsukishima glared at Kuroo.

"Its his first day Kuroo san, you don't have to be so hard on him." 

"I said what I said, he is going to clean the gym."

"Don't worry Tsukishima, I will stay with you and help you." Sakusa moved towards Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima's face lit up with happiness "Thank you Sakusa san, you are so nice."

Kuroo's cat like smile turned into a devil like frown "he will do it alone, you can't help him." Kuroo announced. 

"But why?" Tsukishima almost cried.

"Shut up blondie and you Omi don't act like a fucking saint we all know what are you trying to do." Kuroo's voice was all serious. 

Sakusa grunted and left the gym.

"What you all are doing here lets go and let Tsukki do his work."

Everybody looked at Tsukishima apologetically, they want to help him but they also can't go against Kuroo after he is the captain. So they all left the gym.

Tsukishima cursed the the existence of the Kuroo Tetsurou. He knew Kuroo loves to make him suffer but this is the limit.

______________________

After cleaning the whole gym, Tsukishima took a deep breath of relief. He was done with the cleaning now he can finally go home. 

He locked the gym and decided to take the key home with him. As soon as he exit the main gate of the school, he saw Kuroo waiting for him, Tsukishima ignored him and kept on walking. 

"Oi Tsukki wait for me." Kuroo yelled running towards Tsukishima. 

"What is it Kuroo san?" Tsukishima hissed.

"How come you were so nice to Lev and Omi but so rude to me." Kuroo smirked. 

Tsukishima can't believe Kuroo, he is rude to Kuroo, Kuroo sure likes to play victim.

"I was nice to them because they deserves it and me being rude to you, what are you saying Kuroo san? How can I be rude to you after all you are Kuroo Tetsurou." Tsukishima said with his fakest smile. 

If this was some shounen ai an irked mark would be visible on Kuroo's forehead but its not but that doesn't mean he is not pissed, he is " Tsukki chan you sure loves to run your mouth. I was just here to give you this strawberry milk."

Tsukishima was confused few hours ago Kuroo was being so rude to him now he is giving him strawberry milk to him, he sure does have some personality disorder. 

"I don't want this" Tsukishima shrugged. 

"Just take it blondie, I spend my money on this. Do you want to waste it?" Kuroo knows he must be sounding like a cheap stake but Tsukishima is stubborn so he can't do anything else. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and took the milk "okay fine thanks for being so generous to me Kuroo san."

Instead of commenting back Kuroo just pet Tsukishima's head.

"I have to go now Tsukki, take care, I will see you tomorrow." with that Kuroo left.

Tsukishima was red, his whole face was burning, why the hell Kuroo always do this to him "shameless rooster" he mumbled while touching his hair.

__________________

Tsukishima was on his way back to his home. He felt uneasy, he felt like someone was watching him. He speed up his pace but still he felt someone is following him. He paused and looked here and there but no one was there he was all alone. He tried to act calm. He cursed himself for not calling his driver.

After cautiously walking, Tsukishima reached his home, he thanked god that he is safe and alive. He went inside his room, he was still feeling uncomfortable. Suddenly his phone started ringing. It was an unknown number he picked the call.

"Kei, firefly"

Tsukishima started shivering with fear he knew whose voice was that.

"Firefly? Can you hear me?"

Tsukishima took a deep breath before answering "sorry wrong number" he lied and cut the call. 

Tsukishima can feel hot tears coming out of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see what i did heheh what do you think who called tsukki ??🤔🤔 btw this story is clichè very clichè lol but still its fun to write this. Tell how you find this chapter. Thanks for reading have a nice day. 
> 
> My Twitter: ami_ne_22


	7. Chapter 7

Kuroo was laying on his bed, he was thinking about his today's behaviour how he yelled at Sakusa just because he said he wants to stay with Tsukishima. Kuroo can't understand why he can't control his emotions when it comes to the blonde boy. He hates it when someone confess their feelings to Tsukishima, he hates it when Tsukishima talks to anyone else, he hates when someone tries to flirt with him but why he hates all these things? He don't want to care about Tsukishima but he can't stop thinking about the blonde, how his eyes golden eyes shine in the daylight, how he pouts when he is disappointed, how he plays with his fingers when he is nervous and the best thing how he becomes all red like cherry whenever Kuroo tries to come near him.

Kuroo remember how he met Tsukishima that day. That time he was eight and Tsukishima was six. Kuroo didn't have any friend, he was a shy kid so he was sitting alone in the park.

"Hey!! Why are you sitting alone?" A soft voice called out for Kuroo.

Kuroo looked at the direction where the voice was coming from, he saw a blonde kid with big golden eyes, the kid was holding a sketch book in his hand.

"I'm alone because I don't have friends. I don't know how to make friends" Kuroo replied in a low voice. 

"That's sad" the blonde paused for a moment like he was thinking something "well do you want to be friends with me?" The blonde boy questioned with an innocent smile. 

Kuroo's eyes lit up with joy "Really, you will be friends with me?" 

"Mhm, why not you seems like a good boy so why not" the blonde giggles. 

"I'm kuroo Tetsurou" Kuroo introduced himself. 

"I'm Tsukishima kei, nice to meet you Tetsu chan" Tsukishima gave Kuroo a wide smile. Kuroo was amazed by the beauty of the blonde. He can't take his eyes off. "Tetsu chan, you are staring. Is their something on my face" Tsukishima said while touching his face. 

"No, nothing your face is clean and beautiful" as soon as words left Kuroo's mouth he put his hand on his mouth.

Tsukishima's face turned red like tomato "th..thank you Tetsu chan, I also think you are very handsome." 

Kuroo noted how Tsukishima plays with his fingers when he is nervous. 

"Thanks Kei chan, by the way what are you doing here?" Kuroo tried to change the topic because he don't want to be flustered in front of Tsukishima. He wants to look cool in front of him. 

"Oh, I came here for sketching" Tsukishima replied with sparkling eyes.

"Do you know how to draw Kei chan?" Kuroo asked curiously. 

"Mhm, I'm not a perfectionist but yeah I can" 

"Can I see your sketch book?" Kuroo asked hopefully. 

"Yes, why not" 

Tsukishima opened his sketch book.

Kuroo saw every page of the sketch book with awe. He can't believe that Tsukishima has drawn all these sketches and paintings. 

"Kei chan, did you draw all these sketches and paintings?" Kuroo asked innocently. 

"Yeah, I used to attend art class" hint of sadness was visible in Tsukishima's voice. 

"Used to? That means you no longer go the art class, why so?"

"My father said art is of no use instead of drawing I should pay attention on my studies" Tsukishima explained with a small smile. 

Kuroo can see the sadness behind that smile "he is wrong, I think art is amazing, I also wish I could paint like you Kei chan. You are so talented. I think you should keep painting and you should also open your own art gallery"

Suddenly it became all silent Kuroo looked at Tsukishima. Kuroo was shocked when he saw fat tears rolling down Tsukishima's eyes. Kuroo panicked, he thought he upset his new friend. He pulled Tsukishima in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Kei chan, I didn't meant to hurt you."

Tsukishima shakes his head frantically "No Tetsu chan, I'm not crying because I'm upset, I'm crying because I'm happy. You know Tetsu chan, everyone told me that painting is just a hobby it will not take me anywhere. You are the first one to say all these kind and good things to me, I'm so happy. "

Kuroo smiled widely "Now, now Kei chan stop crying or your face will be covered in snot."

Tsukishima pouted. 

"Tetsu chan can you draw?"

Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "I'm really bad at drawing, I can't even draw a straight line."

"Oh that will be a problem we have to find a common thing so that we both can play together."

"And what will be that thing?"

"Hmm" Tsukishima posed like he was solving a big mystery "oh you are tall, I think we both can play basketball together."

"Do you know how to play basketball Kei chan?" Kuroo asked excitedly. 

Tsukishima proudly folded his hands "Yes I can play basketball, my brother taught me how to play and now I'm going to teach you."

"Really you will teach me." Kuroo beamed with happiness. 

"Yes, I will teach you so that we can play together in future. "

Kuroo nodded in agreement. 

"Its getting late Tetsu chan, I have to go. My brother must be waiting for me. I will see you tomorrow Tetsu chan, wait for me at the same place and time, okay."

"Mhmm...I will wait for you"

"By Tetsu"

"By-by Kei"

________________________

Next day Kuroo waited for Tsukishima like he promised. Kuroo was really excited after all Tsukishima was his first friend. 

"Tetsu chan!!" Tsukishima shouted while breathing heavily. 

"Kei chan you don't have to run." Kuroo said worriedly. 

"But I'm really excited to play with you" Tsukishima tried to catch his breath.

"Me too but still...."

"Now, now Tetsu chan let me show you how to dribble the ball, just watch and learn." Tsukishima extended his arms and snapped his wrist to send the ball on the ground, he started dribbling the ball up and down. "Do you want to try it Tetsu chan?"

Kuroo nodded. 

"Here take it, do as I show you ok."

Kuroo took the ball from Kei's hand and start dribbling the ball "Kei chan, am I doing it right?"

"Tetsu chan!! You are doing better than me." Kei yelled with excitement.

"Really?"

"Mhmm, say Tetsu chan, if we went to the same high school. Let's play together."

"Yes, I can't wait for that day, Kei chan."

_______________________

After playing for hours both the boys decided to rest so they sat on the bench, swinging their legs back and forth. 

"Tetsu chan, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah sure, you can tell me anything. Your secrets are safe with me."

"Before meeting you I really thought maybe I should stop painting but when I met you and you said all those nice things to me, I really got inspired and now I really want to open my own art gallery and its all thanks to you Tetsu chan."

Kuroo's heart was beating fast, listening to Tsukishima's soft voice and all those genuine words, Kuroo just want to keep Tsukishima for himself.

"Kei chan I will support you in everything, in your every decision and when you will open your art gallery I will be the first one to visit."

"You promise, Tetsu chan"

"Yes, I promise"

Both the boys inter locked their pinkie and made the promise. 

____________________

Days passed by, both the kids became attached to each other, they were inseparable. They both started to meet regularly. 

"Kei chan, you will always stay with me right?"

"Yeah, where can I go? I will always stay with you."

They made many promises like this but every good thing has to end and every promise are meant to break.

One day Kuroo waited for Tsukishima but Tsukishima didn't came that day. Kuroo thought maybe he fell sick. Kuroo didn't slept that night all he can think was about Tsukishima. 

Next day again Kuroo waited for the whole day but their was no sign of Tsukishima. Many days passed but Tsukishima never came, Kuroo felt betrayed. He stopped visiting to the park, he stopped waiting for his Kei chan. 

"You said, you will stay with me forever then why did you left."

______________________

Years passed and Kuroo joined Nekoma. He continued playing basketball in hope maybe he will meet his Kei chan. In every match Kuroo hoped that maybe he will find his Kei but maybe fate was against their meet.

During the starting of his third year, Kuroo became the captain of his team. He wished Kei was with him to see him as a captain. 

"Kuroo principal is calling you" one of his class mate shouted from the other side of the class.

"Ahh okay" Kuroo was also the school president so visiting principal's office became his daily routine.

He was on his way to the office. Suddenly someone bumped into him.

"Tch, can't you walk properly?" The person said arrogantly. 

"What a rude person" Kuroo thought to himself. He was about to reply but he froze in his place when he saw the same blonde hair, same big golden eyes but this time they were covered by thick frames. Kuroo was sure this person in front of him was his Kei chan.

"Kei?"

"Huh, how did you know my name?"

Kuroo wants to laugh on his fate. He waited for Kei so long and now when they finally met, Kei doesn't remember him.

"Hey, I'm asking you something, how do you know my name?"

Kuroo don't want to answer him so he decided to change the topic "hey I'm Kuroo...Kuroo Tetsurou our school's basketball team captain. You are pretty tall. Do you want to join the team?"

Tsukishima's expressions changed "tch, I don't have time for all these stupid things."

"Stupid things"

That was the day Kuroo realised he lost his Kei chan and this guy who is in front of him only looks like Kei, he is nothing like his Kei chan. Kei chan was cute, kind and he always used smile and this guy he is rude, arrogant and instead of widely smiling he is continuously frowning.

______________________

Kuroo opened his eyes with a jerk. He didn't realized he was thinking about the past so deeply that tears started falling from his eyes.

"What happened to you in all these years that you changed so much Kei, that you forgot your Tetsu and you start hating basketball so much."

Suddenly Kuroo's phone started ringing, he picked the call "what do you want?" His words came out harsh.

"You should work on your attitude son"

Kuroo took a deep breath "I don't have time for all this just tell me what do you want?"

"I just called you to remind about tomorrow, hope you are ready."

"You don't have to remind me about your stupid party again and again. I already told you I will attend it."

"That's good but let me remind you one more thing if you create any ruckus at my party. I will make you regret it."

Before his father can speak some more shit Kuroo cut the call. He knew his father was purposely pressing his buttons. 

He put his phone on the night stand and kept staring at the ceiling "I wish I can go back to the time, when we were together, when you were with me, Kei."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what you are thinking about this chapter but believe me so far this is my favourite chapter. When I was writing childhood krtsk it just felt so good idk why but yeah it was really fun.   
> Also i don't know anything about basketball so please ignore any mistake. Please. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter. Have a great day.
> 
> My Twitter: ami_ne_22


	8. Chapter 8

Kuroo was regretting his decision, he should have said no to his father. Now he was stuck in this stupid party where he has to smile and pretend that he is happy. 

"This is my son Tetsurou." His father introduced him to his business partner. Kuroo frowned at his father for few seconds and turned to the guests with a fake smile. 

"Hello." He greeted. 

After having a little but boring conversation with the guest, Kuroo decided to leave, his father was pretty drunk to notice his existence so it was pretty good opportunity to leave. 

When Kuroo was making his way to exit, someone bumped into him and spilled their drink all over Kuroo. 

"Can't you see where are you going?" Kuroo yelled and looked at the person who ruined his expensive suit. He was a tall guy with brown and long hair which were tuck into a half pony, his arms were covered in tattoos. 

"Oh really, I think you should watch what you are doing." The said boy smirked sadistically at Kuroo. 

"What did you say-" Kuroo was about to throw a fit but he stopped, he remembered what his father told him.

The boy moved towards Kuroo "Don't try to steal what's mine." He whispered before leaving. A shiver ran down Kuroo's spine.

"Hey, what did you just said?" Kuroo shouted but the guy was nowhere to be seen. 

"What a weird guy" Kuroo mumbled to himself before moving towards the exit. 

He called himself a cab. The cab arrived after few minutes. Kuroo was happy that the cab driver was not nosy, it was a silent ride. Kuroo's apartment was not too far so the ride was not that long, Kuroo reached his destination in thirty minutes. He unlocked his door and entered his apartment. His head was spinning because of an unknown reason. He went straight into his bathroom because he was still reeking of the liquid.

While bathing, he recalled the whole incident with boy, he was still confused what the boy said. 

"Do I know him, I don't remember meeting him in the past." He thought while turning off the shower. He brushed the thought, thinking maybe the boy have mistaken him for someone else. 

He came out of the bathroom while wrapping the towel around his waist. He checked himself out in the mirror. His body has become more toned lately maybe because of all the extra practice.

He started thinking about all those girls who has crush on him just because of his physique and extra kind personality, its not like he hates girls but they are just not his type.

"I wonder what's Tsukki's type is" Kuroo thought while blushing. 

"What sort of things I'm thinking?" Kuroo face palm.

He jumped on his bed while grabbing his phone and started scrolling through his social media. He saw some messages from Bokuto asking about the schedule of tomorrow's practice, Kuroo instantly replied and turned off his phone, so that he can sleep instead of getting distracted by all the memes. 

________________________

Kuroo was peacefully sitting in his class waiting for the teacher to come. Suddenly he got hit by a paper ball, he turned back to see who threw the paper ball at him, he saw Bokuto grinning widely at him. Kuroo grinned back, he was about to throw the ball back at Bokuto but suddenly the teacher entered the class with someone.

"Good morning class, this is Sato Mei, he is a transfer student so I want you all to help him." Teacher introduced the new student.

Mei just bowed without saying anything. 

Kuroo was shocked to see the new student, he was the same boy from yesterday. 

"Kuroo, I think you should help Mei with the school work." Teacher pointed her pen towards Kuroo.

"But why me?" Kuroo stood up from his chair shocking. 

"Because you are the president of the school and it's your responsibility to help the new student. Mei go and sit with Kuroo."

Mei move towards Kuroo's seat and sat next to him.

"I'm looking forward for your help Kuroo san" he said with a sadistic smile. 

Kuroo understood that this Mei person is not someone Kuroo can befriend, this guy is totally an asshole who holds grudge against him for no reason. 

After the class many girls started flocking around Kuroo's seat and Kuroo was more than happy that this time those girls were not here for him.

"Sato kun, if you need some help I can also help you" one of the girl said shyly. 

"Yeah Sato san we are all willing to help you." The other girl lean over the desk and wink at him.

Mei made an unamused face "Aren't you too much free, if you have so much free time why don't you do your own work."

"Aren't you rude, we just want to help you." The second girl pouted. 

"I don't remember me asking for your help." Mei replied arrogantly and left.

"What a jerk, we just want to help to him and he just ignored us like that." Both the girls stomped their feet and went back to their seats. 

Kuroo was listening to their conversation, he found Mei's reaction very rude. Kuroo can understand that getting surrounded by people is quite annoying but that doesn't mean you can be this arrogant. 

"What an asshole." Kuroo mumbled 

"Hey, hey, hey Kuroo" Bokuto sat next to Kuroo.

"Yeah bro" 

"How's your new partner? Is he interesting?" Bokuto being nosy as always. 

Kuroo scrunched his face thinking, should he tell Bokuto about last night, he decided no to because it was not a big deal after all.

"Leave it bro, let's not talk about him by the way I'm going to Tsukki's class."

________________________

After that day Tsukishima received no call or text, he always checked his call history just to make sure that it was not a dream and it was not, it was all real. He was trying to distract himself by reading the new book he borrowed from the school library. He started flipping the pages suddenly someone snatched his book.

"Kuroo san give me my book back." Tsukishima said without even looking who snatched his book. He was sure nobody have so much free time to irritate him other than Kuroo.

"Did you forgot my name firefly?"

Tsukishima's eyes went wide in horror at the mention of the nickname, he turned his face towards the person "What are you doing here?" Tsukishima tried not yell.

"What is this firefly, I thought you will be happy to see me." Mei touched Kei's face softly like he was something exquisite. 

Kei removed Mei's hand from his face "Don't touch me and leave my class right now." 

Mei frowned for a moment but his expressions changed, he was hurt. He was hurt to see how much Kei was trembling while speaking to him. He held Kei's hand. 

"Kei, please just listen to me once. You know how hard it was to stay away from you. Please Kei don't do this to me."

Kei wants to push him away, tell him that he was the reason things are not fine between them but he was scared, he was scared of Mei.

"Mei everyone is looking, please stop it." Kei tried to free his hand from Mei's hold but it was of no use.

Before Kei could say anything Kuroo abruptly pulled Mei away from Kei "What are you doing here and how dare you to touch Tsukki?" 

"Ku..Kuroo san" Kei said in a shaky breath. 

"Tsukki, are you fine? Did he hurt you somewhere?" Kuroo panicked.

"Kuroo san I'm fine." Kei rubbed his wrist, which was red because of Mei.

"Oh look at you getting all worried for my firefly. Kei, baby you didn't told me, you made new friends here." Mei smirked at Kuroo.

"Mei!! Please shut up and leave right now." Kei yelled furiously, he was really mad at Mei's behaviour, Mei was making it look like they were still together which was not true

Mei leaned towards Kei "As you say firefly but don't forget that I will be waiting for you."

Kei turned his face to the other side ignoring whatever Mei said.

_____________________

Kuroo was pissed, that guy not only tried to hurt Tsukki but also called Tsukki by pet name but why didn't Tsukki stopped him. There were so many questions Kuroo wants to ask Kei.

"How do you know him?" Kuroo asked in a harsh voice.

Tsukishima was still trembling "He.... he was just an old friend."

Kuroo frowned. 

"Friend? Which friend calls another friend his? That guy....." 

"Kuroo san please it's none of your business."

Before Kuroo could say anything the school bell rang. 

Kuroo sighed "I know its none of my business but if he again tries to do something to you, just tell me."

"I don't need your help." Kei hissed. 

Kuroo didn't replied he just pat on his head and left the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I'm back with my clichè story, sorry for updating so late I was busy with my studies. Hope you will forgive me 💓💓 
> 
> Hope you will enjoy this chapter 💓💓
> 
> My Twitter account: ami_ne_22


End file.
